


Epic the First: The Era Of Creation, or: The Childhood Of Hylia

by Masterweaver



Series: The Sagas of Hyrule, Book 1: Age of Wonders [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: In a time before the Chosen of the Goddesses walked, in a time before the Elder Races walked, in a time before even the Triforce was formed...Three goddesses descended to makeand one goddess ascended to learn.This is the Era of Creation. This is the Childhood of Hylia.





	Epic the First: The Era Of Creation, or: The Childhood Of Hylia

_“Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.” -The Great Deku Tree_

* * *

Great forms strode across a surface that could not be defined as land or water or even air, as some entities dove in and out and some refused to even leave. Tangled lengths of muscle-like coils reached from the misshapen maw of an eyeless monstrosity, snatching triangular fliers and impaling them on the sharp spurs that could only be called teeth for their position; bursts of pink flame came from the gouges as the beings impaled grew limbs and tore themselves free, crawling into the massive cavern of flesh and crystal. Seven talons suddenly burst from nearby, screeching coming from serpentine eyes on all thirty-five knuckles as the furred body scuttled up a tree of bone. A swarm of small serpents with three skinless heads apiece assailed a gargantuan knot of razor-sharp strings, regrowing their lost heads as a tortured sound akin to drums reverberated.

Cubes became spheres and rose from the depths; spheres became cubes and sunk to the dark. Sputtering entities of light and sparks formed and dissolved across the entire maddening landscape. Eyes without body flew and swam and flurried, while strange leviathans meandered through the undervoid. Nothing was still, nothing was peaceful, nothing held form for longer than it held power. No comprehension of reality was possible, when reality could not understand itself.

Still, there was a horizon. And at the edge of that horizon had arrived three figures, who watched the ongoing madness without joy.

The youngest of the three let out a low whistle. “Well this is a right mess, ain’t it?”

“Indeed,” another agreed. “It would be unconscionable to allow this state of affairs to continue.”

“Then our path is clear, sisters: we must tame this chaotic world.” A smirk formed on the eldest’s face. “Let us begin!”

Down toward the chaos she flew, a great fire enveloping her goldenrod body moments before she impacted the surface. Shockwaves of heat and power blasted outward, lattices of dark crystal falling down in the wake of her arrival; she twirled on her toes, a great swirl of flame enveloping the horde of spider-mammoths that had taken notice of her and sending them creening from all of their multitudinous nostrils. The great tail of her red hair whipped around as she came to a stop, her bronze eyes narrowing as her fists enveloped themselves in dense sand and earth poured beneath her feet.

A being of mustard complexion stepped lightly onto the new ground, silver eyes scanning the foul things that had taken notice of the newcomers. Some launched bolts of crystal at them, but with but a swish of her hand the second enveloped the assault in water and washed it far away. Walls of ice flurried into existence around the two of them, the blue waves of her hair reflecting in their white image; she twirled a finger and all things seemed to slow for a moment.

All things, that was, save the chartreuse form slamming into the ground beside them. She groaned as she stood, popping her back with a murmur of satisfaction. The massive green buns of her hair bounced as her golden eyes looked left, then right; she rolled her shoulders, the vines growing down her arm extending to thickened, thorny whips in her hands. A great gale circled the trio, the rumble of distant thunder echoing even across the wretched sounds of the strange entities which surrounded them.

“Glad you could join us, Farore.” The goldenrod figure smirked. “I hope that you weren’t too distracted with your sweets.”

“Din,” chided the mustard one, “now is not the time for petty taunting.”

The chartreuse entity gasped in shock. “Not the time for taunting? Nayru, there’s _always_ time for taunting!”

Nayru sighed, pulling a lock of blue hair away from her eyes. “I meant between us, Farore.” She ignored her younger sister’s giggle, instead looking out at the slowly moving abominations surrounding them. “A methodical sweep, I should think. I’ll drown the most of them, Din will handle the larger ones, and you can go after those that slip by the two of us.”

“The flyers, you mean. Yeah sure, sounds like fun.” Farore snapped her whips. “I reserve the right to jump in if either of you two get in over your heads, though.”

“It’s more likely we’ll need to save you, but I appreciate the thought.” Din took a ready stance. “Nayru, if you would?”

The middle child dropped her finger and time resumed its usual pace. The creatures all around them barely had time to lunge forward when a veritable ocean exploded from Nayru, sending the vast majority careening into the undervoid. Farore perched on Din’s arm as the eldest rode a shard of earth across the wave, being launched upward moments before the sand-armored fists drove themselves into the towering fangs of a creature with five mouths. As the great squeal of pain echoed across the world, the chartreuse figure swung her whips around a great swarm of flyers, dragging the thorns through their writhing pseudoflesh and sending many careening downward toward the ever-growing sea.

The beings of chaos were not so easily cowed, swiftly reacting to the newcomers with shifts of form and function. A great triangle burst from the water, rising higher and higher with multitudinous four-armed goblins in golden armor clinging to the myriad of tails trailing after it. Farore slipped sideways, out of the reach of the thirteen mouths that swooped past, but found herself surrounded when the goblins released their grip and, in defiance of what little physics existed in the world, hovered ominously toward her.

“Oh no!” She clutched her cheeks with wide eyes. “A group of metal-armored fiends has me at their mercy! Whatever am I to do? Alas, for I am merely a goddess of forest, wind... and STORM!” Her gleeful cackle mixed with the wild crackle of lightning that burst from her body, rushing through the formation and frying the flesh of the creatures instantly.

Their golden bodies fell like snow into the water that sprung ever outward from Nayru’s feet, the various splashes hiding the presence of the figures rippling toward her. Her footsteps across the sea of her making were suddenly interrupted by a piscine form covered in glowing eyes bursting from the ocean, shards of terrifying crystal rippling across its flesh and launching off its fins. A translucent sphere surrounded her for the briefest of moments, the crystal points inches from scratching her; she brought her hands together and spread them, a spear of ice in her grip the moment the shell dissolved. The water beneath her feet rose as she surfed toward the massive fish, jabbing the point of her weapon through each of its thirteen eyes in the space of five seconds.

“Assess, prepare, and enact.” Nayru twirled the spear, gutting the bird-centipede hybrid that had just attempted to jump her from behind. “Adapt and flow with what will be.” She spun her weapon around, freezing the horde of monstrosities that were crawling out of the melting corpse of her foe. “Time moves, at the will of those who live.” With a snap of her fingers, those she had frozen shattered and melted into the ocean.

Din rushed through the green mist as the massive foe dissipated, her fiery hair setting the gas ablaze. With a furious roar she leapt out of the flames, jumping onto what passed for a face of a horrific stygian titan. Sand and stone enveloped her fists in thick gauntlets, smashing into the single reptilian eye surrounded by amber fangs. A great screech of pain tore from a vertical slash as the creature splashed into the ocean, followed by a massive black arm shooting out and crushing her within its eleven meaty fingers.

The eldest grunted, pulling her arms in. “You may have power, creature of chaos, but you do _not_ understand it. Allow me to show you a true mastery of strength!” Her skin seethed with burning sparks, coals and sand enveloping her as she bellowed her wrath for all to hear. Chunks of rippling shadow scattered across the realm as Din exploded free, the heat of her body turning the water to steam as she ploughed the monstrosity to the depths of the undervoid.

And so it went. Din, with fire and earth and sand, would bring power to bear on the greatest of the abominations that assailed them, her voice reverberating in righteous fury all the whil. Nayru, with water and ice and time, showed wisdom in the manner she swept across the great plain of nothingness, quietly humming to herself. Farore, with forest and wind and storm, courageously charged through many foes, laughing as she outwitted them again and again. At times one would break toward another, assisting in what would be an otherwise impossible battle; brief though these partnerships were, they were always filled with cheer.

In the end, they were victorious. The three sisters stood atop a small outcropping of rock, looking upon the chaos they had stilled, the scope of their grand undertaking now obvious.

For a moment, they were silent.

“WOOOOO!” Farore threw her fists up. “Can I get a _booyah?!”_

Din and Nayru shared an amused glance.

“Boo.”

“Yah.”

Farore pumped her hips once. “UNF! Yeah, wooooo. That was, like... woo. Okay, so, monsters are down for the count.”

“Do not forget yourself,” Nayru warned gently. “The chaos is stilled, for the moment, but that does not ensure that it shall remain so. This world requires guidance to prevent a descent back to madness.”

Din crossed her arms. “...Yes, guidance. A realm that cannot set itself right is doomed to failure. Our course of action is clear, sisters. We must ensure this place shall be worth living in. Let us craft a world.”


End file.
